staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Marca 2015
TVP 1 05:35 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:10 Świat się kręci - /302/ - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:45 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3059; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Klan - odc. 2719 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 99 (seria II, odc. 51) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 99); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Planica - loty kwalifikacje ( studio ) (Puchar Świata - Planica - loty kwalifikacje) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Planica - loty kwalifikacje (Puchar Świata - Planica - loty kwalifikacje) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:25 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:40 Przepis dnia - /189/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Madagaskar. Zagrożony raj (Trouble in lemur - land); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Boris von Schoenbeck; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 51/111, Wyjątkowa miłość cz. 2 (Highway to Heaven, ep. 51/111, A Special Love: Part 2); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Okrasa łamie przepisy - W stołówce na warszawskiej Pradze - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 100 (seria II, odc. 52) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 100); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3060; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2720 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /303/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Przepis dnia - /190/; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz odc.2 seria XIII - Przed ślubem - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Uciekinierki z Korei Północnej (Des fantomes bien reels) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Korea Połudn., Francja (2014); reż.:Harkjoon LEE; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 W garniturach - odc. 2/13 (Suits, ep. 1, Pilot part 2); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Druga szansa II - odc. 5/13 (Life Unexpected s. II, ep. 5, Music Faced); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Druga szansa II - odc. 6/13 (Life Unexpected s. II, ep. 6, Honeymoon Interrupted); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Naszaarmia.pl - odc.152; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Sprawa dla reportera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Uciekinierki z Korei Północnej (Des fantomes bien reels); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Korea Połudn., Francja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Notacje - Adam Zaleski. Ostatnie spotkanie z ojcem; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 51/111, Wyjątkowa miłość cz. 2 (Highway to Heaven, ep. 51/111, A Special Love: Part 2); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 M jak miłość - odc. 751; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 O mnie się nie martw sezon 2 - zwiastun - O mnie się nie martw sezon 2 - zwiastun 2; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 752; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama - ok. godz. 08:50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1259 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 496 - Na jedną kartę; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (16); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Fatima - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 10/101; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Na sygnale - odc. 9/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 45 "Magda" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 591 - Jeszcze nie czas - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Newton - Jordania (Jordan); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 14/84; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1259 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1260 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Podwójna tożsamość (Death and Life of Bobby Z, The) - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:John Herzfeld; wyk.:Laurence Fishbourne, Paul Walker, Olivia Wilde; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:30 Kocham kino - Wielki Liberace (Behind the Candelabra); dramat kraj prod.USA (2013); reż.:Steven Soderbergh; wyk.:Michael Douglas, Matt Damon, Dan Aykroyd, Rob Lowe, Scott Bakula; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Razem to zbyt wiele (Ensemble c'est trop) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Wielki Liberace (Behind the Candelabra); dramat kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:25 Art Noc: Czarno - Czarny film. Piosenki Tadeusza Nalepy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Białystok 06:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda - 19.03 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Lider - odc. 43; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Obiektyw poranny - Obiektyw 07:42 Prognoza pogody 07:44 Sport 07:48 Rozmowa dnia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 19.03 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Plebania - odc. 25; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Plebania - odc. 26; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 10:04 Pamięć Polski. I edycja Polskiej Listy Krajowej Programu UNESCO Pamięć Świata - Białoruski Tristan odc. 8; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 Przechodzień codzienny - 19.03-Prośby/pakiet 61/; STEREO, 16:9 10:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:35 Pogoda - 19.03 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:45 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 152; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Męska strefa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:35 Przechodzień codzienny - 19.03-Prośby/pakiet 61/; STEREO, 16:9 11:45 JAZDA NA ROWER odc. 3; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 76) Omlet z warzywami i parówką, naleśnikowy tort; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 12:15 Dekorady; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:45 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:00 Kamień, nożyce, papier - Iluzjonista; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:10 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 13:15 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Plebania - odc. 27; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Plebania - odc. 28; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Przechodzień codzienny - 19.03-Prośby/pakiet 61/; STEREO, 16:9 14:20 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Spotkanie po latach - Dr Anatolij Kaszpirowski; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Polskie rybactwo; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Relacje - odc. 65; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Diagnoza zdrowia - Zaćma (krótsza); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Obiektyw Flesz 17:36 Prognoza pogody 17:38 Czas na zmiany - odc. 18 Gmina Narewka; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:48 TurboPodlasie - odc. 34; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Prezentujemy pick - upa od Forda Langera. Przejedziemy się legendarnym, klasycznym oldtimerem od Mercedesa SL Pagodą. 17:59 Konik - odc. 118 Elena Rutkowska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:12 Recepta na zdrowie - Seria 4 - odc. 12; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Medyczny magazyn edukacyjny. 18:30 Obiektyw Główny 18:50 Sport 18:55 Prognoza pogody 19:03 Rozmowa dnia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:13 Nad Niemnem - Magazyn Polaków na Białorusi - odc. 105; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:28 Jaga to my; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:39 Bez kantów; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:04 Rozmowy poSzczególne - z Hanną Krall rozmawia Mariusz Szczygieł; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Przystanek Kultura; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:45 Rozmowa dnia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:46 Warto tam być 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda -19.03 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 19.03 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 21:57 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 22:02 Obiektyw Wieczorny 22:19 Sport 22:25 Prognoza pogody 22:30 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 44; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Męska strefa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:05 Jan Paweł II też kochał tęczę; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Relacje - odc. 65; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 19.03 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 19.03 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 01:55 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Diagnoza zdrowia - Zaćma (krótsza); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Kamień, nożyce, papier - Iluzjonista; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:55 Podwodna Polska - Czekając na odkrywcę; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Historia bez zakończenia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:55 Spotkanie po latach - Dr Anatolij Kaszpirowski; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Andrzej Januszajtis - Honorowy Obywatel Miasta Gdańska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Dekorady; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 Przechodzień codzienny - 19.03-Prośby/pakiet 61/; STEREO, 16:9 Polsat 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8.00 Trudne sprawy 9.00 Malanowski i Partnerzy 9.30 Malanowski i Partnerzy 10.00 Dzień, który zmienił m oje życie 11.00 Dlaczego ja? 12.00 Pielęgniarki 13.00 Trudne sprawy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość 14.45 Dzień, który zmienił m oje życie 15.50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.15 Interwencja 16.30 Malanowski i Partnerzy 17.00 Dlaczego ja? 18.00 Pierwsza miłość 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich 20.05 Zdrady 21.05 Przyjaciółki 22.05 Jerry Maguire - dramat obyczajowy, USA, 1996 1.00 Przerwa w nadawaniu TVN 5.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 6.10 Mango - Telezakupy 7.15 Detektywi - program kryminalny 7.50 Doradca smaku 8.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.25 Szkoła - serial 12.25 Szpital - program obyczajowy 13.25 Ugotowani 14.00 Ukryta praw da - program obyczajowy 15.00 Szkoła - serial 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.00 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 18.00 Szpital - program obyczajowy 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.10 Doradca smaku 20.15 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.50 Ugotowani 21.30 Kuchenne rewolucje 22.30 Kilerów 2 - óch - komedia, Polska 1999 1.00 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 1.35 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 1.55 Sekrety Magii 3.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 4.15 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:05 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Skarby prowincji - Skarby prowincji. II odc. 10; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Pismo Święte w moim życiu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Słoneczna włócznia - odc. 10 - Trop - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama ok. godz. 08:50.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:05 Dzika Polska - Czuły jak basior; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Okazja - odc. 10/19 - Kredyt w Rympał Banku; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1200 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 2/3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 "Jan Serce" - historia niejednej miłości; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1114 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Egzamin z życia - odc. 11; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Yoshiho Umeda; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Legendy regionalne - Tajemnice Karolinki cz. 1; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Flesz historii - odc. 225; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Okazja - odc. 10/19 - Kredyt w Rympał Banku; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (695) Barcelona - Aleksandra; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 2/3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Na własne ryzyko - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 KucinAlina - (23) (KucinAlina); magazyn kulinarny kraj prod.Włochy (2015); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1200 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 19:45 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 8 - Przygoda na szosie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 2/3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Defekt - odc. 1/9 - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP; reż.:Maciej Dutkiewicz; wyk.:Agnieszka Krukówna, Dorota Landowska, Magdalena Cielecka, Piotr Fronczewski, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Andrzej Chyra, Krzysztof Wakuliński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Pitbull - odc. 1 - txt. str. 777; serial policyjny TVP; reż.:Patryk Vega; wyk.:Marcin Dorociński, Janusz Gajos, Andrzej Grabowski, Krzysztof Stroiński, Rafał Mohr, Weronika ROsati; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Ostatni Mazurzy; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Julia Wołoszyńska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Okazja - odc. 10/19 - Kredyt w Rympał Banku; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 2/3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Na własne ryzyko; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 8 - Przygoda na szosie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Defekt - odc. 1/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1200; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:55 Ostatni Mazurzy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych